Who to Choose
by mika-dono
Summary: 2 Boys are in love with Mikan. She thinks she hates Natsume but changes when he confesses his feelings and the other one is her boyfriend who will She choose NxM
1. Chapter 1

Who to Choose

Chapter 1: I hate you

Natsume was just eating when Mikan and her boyfriend pass by his table. He was shock at first but then he remembered when Mikan got a boyfriend, it was two months ago………

Flashback

It was a very beautiful day at the Alice Academy. So peaceful and quiet but in one classroom the students were ruining this wonderful day. The laughing, shouting, screaming of the children were disturbing the building. Suddenly two boys come in, one with blonde hair, the other one with black hair. Then everybody sing the birthday song to the black haired boy. When they finished, he didn't even bother say thanks or bow his head to show his gratitude, he just walk to his chair and sit. "Hey Natsume, why didn't you say thank you?" ask Ruka. "Why should I?" Natsume replied with his usual voice. Then suddenly he was surrounded by girls. "Happy Birthday Natsume," greeted a girl with golden-brown hair while placing a gift on his desk. Others girls greeted him and place gifts on his desk. "WE LOVE YOU NATSUME!" they chorused. "Out of my way!" Sumire said from behind a girl. "Here Natsume, hope you like it," she said in a very sweet tone. Then all the girls went to their seat when Mr. Narumi went inside. "Hello class," he greeted. "I know it's that I already gave you a project 3 weeks ago but I want you to write a book report about your favorite book. No mangas or comics," he said then gave Natsume a warning look. "So that's why I'm gonna dismissed you early," he added. "Yes Mr. Narumi!" the class said altogether.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

"So Mikan, what book are you going to write?" ask Anna. "Well…. m……I forgot but I have already read ¼ of it at the library but didn't finished it 'cause I was tired," Mikan replied. "Say Mikan, can you come with me to the library?" Anna asked again. "Sorry I can't because I saw Natsume borrowing it. I thought I will borrow the book from him. I'm sorry," Mikan replied. That's okay," she said.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

_Knock knock knock _

Mikan had already knocked at his door for the 10th time. "Natsume! I know you're in there. I just need to you ask something!" Mikan said pleading. At last the door open. "What do you want Polka-dots?" Natsume said. "Well can I borrow the book you borrowed from the library yesterday?" Mikan said in a very sweet voice. "Yeah sure," he replied. "Mmmm…. C'mon in" he added shyly. _WOW_ Mikan thought. It was the greatest room she ever saw! A four-poster bed, a PC, a mini fridge, a microwave and a mini sala with a fireplace. Suddenly Mikan caught something that was burning at the fireplace like a box when she got close she saw it was a gift box, she saw ribbons, wrappers and a card that was burning, all gifts from his fans. She was really shock. _Natsume, he didn't do this, his not that cruel_ Mikan thought. Her eyes started to cloud and then she cries. Natsume had already the book and was about to give Mikan the book when Mikan stood up, turned around, walked towards him and slapped him! "How could you do this?" she said angrily while pointing to the fireplace. "Those gifts that your fan girls were nothing for you! I know you don't like them but sill you shouldn't have burned them!" Mikan Shouted. "I HATE YOU!" after she said that she ran to her room, jump to her bed and cried even more and muttering " I hate you Natsume" over and over again and then she doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Student

It was already 6:00am when she woke up. She took a quick shower and put on her uniform. She let her hair down and out some clips on it. After that she went to the cafeteria. On her way she met Hotaru. Mikan was about to greet her when…..

_baka baka baka_

"Ouch! What did you did that for Hotaru?" Mikan said while

rubbing her forehead. "And why do still have that, we're already 16 and have you seen me acting stupid. Shoot me if I'm acting stupid!" Mikan added. "Why are you sad idiot?" Hotaru asked in her usual voice. Suddenly Mikan remembered what she was thinking about. "Nothing," she replied. As they entered the cafeteria Mikan saw Koko so she put her alice into action. They sat down with their friends. "Mikan what's wrong with you? You look so sad," Yuu asked when she noticed her sad face. "It's nothing. Don't worry, it's really nothing," she replied while forcing a smile. Then she saw Natsume with Ruka coming with to their table. "I'm going to class now. I'm not hungry anymore," she added. "What's wrong with Mikan?" Ruka asked when he sat down. "I wish I knew," Yuu replied. Then Ruka saw Natsume rubbed his cheek. "What's wrong with you also?" Ruka asked Natsume. "It's nothing," he replied.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

It was very noisy at the classroom. Everybody was talking except for Mikan and Natsume. Mikan was still thinking about what happened yesterday. Natsume saw Mikan's sad expression. _Should I tell her the truth about yesterday? That the presents she were already empty, the ribbons and wrappers were garbage already and the card she saw was given by boy that like me, _he thought. Then suddenly the room became silent when Mr. Narurmi came in. "Hello class, I have a surprise for you," he said. "What is it?" someone shouted. "Come in Mr. Tsukami," Mr. Narumi said. There stood a cute and handsome 16 year old boy with brown hair and eyes (if you know Conrad in Kyo Kara Mao, he is bit similar to him; not exactly). His smile was soooooo sweet that ¾ of the girls sigh. "Hello I'm Kouji Tsukami, your new classmate. I'm a technical type. I'm good at Math and English. I hope I can be good friend," after saying that he smiled again. "Ok. Now you all know him let's assign you Mr. Tsukami to your seat," Mr. Narumi said while looking for an empty seat. "Mr. Tsukami please sit there next to Ms. Sakura," he said while pointing to the seat next to Mikan. Then Mikan suddenly came back to her senses. "Hn…yes?" she relied even though she didn't knew what Mr. Narumi was talking about. "Very well. Mr. Tsukami please sit there next to Ms. Sakura. Kouji took his seat and look at Mikan and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mikan's Boyfriend

It was already a week after Kouji transferred. Kouji became one of Mikan's friends. He began to like Mikan and that crush sprouted to love. He was going to tell her so he practiced and practiced 'till he thought it was perfect. He went to the Sakura tree; Mika's favorite hang out (Kouji knew where is this cause he often follow her). Good thing she was there. "Hi their Mikan, can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure," Mikan replied. "Do you li…..li….lo….lo…love some….someone?" he asked nervously. "Well……mmm….yes," she replied the he looked at him with a smile. Suddenly Kouji's arm reached out from behind and pulls Mikan to hug! _Oh my God!_ Mikan thought. "Mikan….," he said in a very dreamy voice. "I LOVE you Mikan. Really I do. Can you be my girl?" he asked

End of Flashback


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Telling the Truth**

Just thinking of it makes Natsume sick, angry, sad and stupid all the same time.

"Why couldn't I just say the truth about my feelings and the fireplace incident?" he said in a very angry tone.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he shouted.

"Still thinking about what happened 2 months ago?" a very familiar voice said

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about it when I see them together. You're lucky Ruka to have Hotaru," Natsume replied.

"I know. She's the best," Ruka said cheerfully.

Then Natsume saw Kouji giving a gift to Mikan.

"Thank you Kouji," he heard Mikan said and then she smiled.

"I'm going to class now Ruka," Natsume told Ruka.

"Hey wait, I will just call Hotaru," Ruka said.

"Ok. I'll wait," he replied.

Ruka ran to Hotaru's table. Natsume saw Ruka pleading to Hotaru. Hotaru didn't want to. He kept pleading finally, she agreed. They walk towards Natsume. When there were just 2 feet away from Natsume. Natsume saw Hotaru holding something. He saw her lift her hand with the strange object then……….

_Baka baka baka_

"Why did you do that for?" Natsume shouted to Hotaru while rubbing his forehead.

"I just hate it when I see you," Hotaru replied.

"Sorry Natsume, Hotaru just got a problem," Ruka said so he will not use his alice.

"Don't apologize to him Ruka," Hotaru scolded him.

"It's his fault why I did that," she added

The three of them walk together to the classroom. Natsume saw Ruka whispered something to Hotaru.

"Hey idiot," Hotaru called to Natsume.

"I thought you only call Mikan idiot?" Natsume asked.

"What's your problem? Don't answer. Ruka told me you were still thinking when Kouji became Mikan's boyfriend. I think Mikan still likes you. She just hates you because of the fireplace incident," Hotaru said.

"How do you know about that? Did Ruka told you about the fireplace thing?" he asked furiously.

"He didn't. I found about it by my latest invention," she replied (actually Ruka did told her about it, she was just protecting him, how sweet, she do care).

"You should tell her about it. I mean the whole truth; your feelings and about that incident. Think about," she added.

By the time she told that, they were already standing by the door of the classroom. The three of them went inside. They went to their seats. Natsume was still thinking about what Hotaru said. _Should I tell her or not _he thought. In just five minutes he finally decided to tell her. Then Mr. Narumi went inside.

"Good morning class," he greeted

"I have a very exciting announcement. Since you know that Valentines Day is coming up within one week. The Alice Academy has come up of the idea of making a Fireworks Festival at 12 o'clock midnight of Valentines Day. They say if you wish at the stoke of midnight of Valentines Day it will come true as long that has connection to love and also if you kiss with the one you love; you will be together forever. Isn't that great?" he said.

All the students shouted. Some were already asking what they will wish for.

"Ok. Settle down class. I know you're excited. Oh I forgot to tell you after the fireworks will have a dance. So that means you have to be in your best clothes class and also don't forget to ask someone you like. I nearly forgot, this is not a formal party class," Mr. Narumi said finishing his announcement.

Everybody was excited except Natsume who haven't heard a single thing. He was thinking what will he say to Mikan and he finally knows what to say.

"Ok class. Get your book in English and turn it into page 46 . . . .

After class . . . .

"Hey Natsume! Wait for me," Ruka shouting from behind Natsume.

"Ruka I think you should not go with me," Natsume said.

"That's okay. If you already finish what you are gonna do, go to Central Town. Hotaru wants to buy a new dress for the Valentines Day Festival. We will go to the new store that has just open three days ago," Ruka said.

"What festival?" Natsume asked

"You haven't heard what Mr. Narumi was saying when he came in?" Ruka asked

"No. Not a single word. I was thinking about something," he replied

Ruka then explain what was the festival about exactly the same as Mr. Narumi said.

"I think I will only watch the fireworks then I'll sleep," Natsume replied

"Why? Oh I forgot. Can't you just ask one of your fan girls or that new girl?" Ruka asked.

"What if I don't want to? And Ruka you have been standing there for 15 minutes already, Hotaru will get angry," Natsume said

"Oh I nearly forgot. See you Natsume and good luck," Ruka said the he ran away.

Natsume went to the Sakura tree. Luckily she was there. He walked slowly but then Mikan saw him and then she stand up then walk away. Natsume ran to her and caught her hand.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go Natsume!" Mikan shouted while shaking of Natsume's hand.

Then suddenly Natsume pulled Mikan to a hug but Mikan struggle to free herself from his hug but he held her tightly.

"Stop struggling Mikan, please. I just want tell you something. This will just be quick," Natsume said in a very calm voice.

"Mikan, do you remember what happened 2 months ago?" he asked her.

"You were cruel Natsume! Cruel!" she shouted

"You misunderstood Mikan. Those boxes, wrappers and ribbons there were already garbage. And that card was given by someone I hate (he didn't say that it was given by boy that liked him it was to embarrassing). I'm telling you this because Mikan I don't want you to hate me," he said.

"And I love you Mikan," he whispered in her ear.

After saying that he let go of her and walk away. Mikan was still standing on the same spot, paralyze of what Natsume said. She got to her senses when Kouji came and took her hand and they both walk way.

I hope you like it. Sorry if Chapter 3 is very short. I was making it really fast so that the flashback will be already finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: I don't Hate him **

"Natsume, I was stupid to hate you. I didn't let you explain. I said things that you couldn't have done. I knew you couldn't have done but I was shock, I didn't know what to say, it just came out of me. I 'm sorry Natsume," Mikan said feeling guilty for what she had done.

"I know. I forgive you," Natsume said.

He then he grabbed Mikan's chin and was about to kiss her. Their eyes met. Mikan closed her eyes and waited for his kiss. Natsume's lips were nearing hers. And then . . . . . . . .

Mikan's eyes opened. It was bit blurry when she opened her eyes. She rubbed her left eye and stretches her arms.

"Ah . . . ." she yawned

"Good morning sleepy head. You have a nice dream?" a familiar voice asked.

"Dreamed about me?" the voice asked again.

"You wish. And why are you doing here in my room Kouji?" Mikan asked him.

"Did you forget? We're going to Central Town to buy a dress for the festival," he replied.

"I forgot. I'll just take a quick shower," Mikan replied.

She got up and made her bed. She went to her closet and took out her favorite top, skirt and underwear. She went in the bathroom and turn on the shower. She got out after 30 minutes.

"I thought you will just take a quick shower?" Kouji asked.

"I'm a girl. I need to be always beautiful," Mikan replied.

"You're already beautiful," Kouji said while putting his arm around Mikan's waist and was about to kiss her.

"Save it for the festival Kouji. We need to go to Central Town if you want me to have a new dress," she said while her left hand was covering Kouji's mouth.

The two of them walked out of Mikan's room and went outside just in time for the bus was about to leave.

Central Town . . . . . .

Lots of couples were busy buying stuffs for the festival. Others were buying gifts for their love ones. Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume were also at Central Town at a café.

"I don't get why I have to be here with the two of buying stuff for Valentines Day," Natsume said while drinking a bottle of Coke.

"Why, are you jealous that Ruka is my boyfriend and Mikan's not your girlfriend?" Hotaru asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"No!" Natsume shouted.

"Stop complaining Natsume. You're the one that said you want to come with us," Ruka reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't think you will buy things for Valentines Day," Natsume said.

"Ruka c'mon finished your shake. Didn't you forget that you will buy me dress?" Hotaru said while pulling Ruka's hand.

"Sorry. Ok I'm finished. Lets go before the dress you want is sold out," Ruka said.

"I thought you have already bought something two days ago?" Natsume asked.

"Well we didn't. When we got there the dress Hotaru wants they didn't have it but they say that they'll have a stock today," Ruka explained.

So off the three went. Ruka decided to buy Fluff Puffs before they buy the dress. Hotaru agreed.

Natsume didn't want some. While they were buying some Fluff Puffs, Mikan and Kouji have just arrived.

"Hey Mikan, why don't we buy some Fluff Puffs?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah!" Mikan shouted with joy.

When they were already near the store, Mikan saw Natsume eating some Fluff Puffs. She immediately turns red, her heat begun to beat faster that usual. Kouji saw that she was looking at Natsume, blushing and can't take her eyes of him.

"Kouji let us just go to Press Shop of Horror," Mikan said still looking at Natsume.

"You mean Dress Shop of Horror. OK," Kouji said.

Kouji thought about that. _Does_ _Mikan like Natsume? That can't be true_ he thought.

"Is something the matter Kouji?" Mikan asked looking at Kouji's confused face.

"It's nothing," Kouji replied still thinking about what happened early.

Mikan didn't know that Natsume will also go to Dress Shop of Horror. Natsume and the other two arrived before Kouji and Mikan. Natsume was shock when they went inside, totally shock.

"Freaked?" Ruka asked

"Yeah, I can't believe this place. Its name has the word **horror** but inside it's just like in other simple store but much more beautiful," Natsume replied.

"I know. When we first saw this we thought it sells Halloween costumes but when we went inside we were freaked out too," Ruka explained.

"C'mon Ruka, I need to find that dress," Hotaru said while pulling his hand.

"Ok. Natsume If you want to buy anything, go ahead. We'll be right there," Ruka said while pointing to the women clothes department.

"Ok," Natsume replied.

After that Mikan and Kouji had already enter the store.

"Ok Mikan, I'll also buy some clothes for me. Let's just meet at the counter,"

"Okay," Mikan replied

"And remember it should not be formal," Kouji added.

"Yes, I didn't forget. Bye," Mikan said then run to the women clothes department.

Kouji went to the men clothes department and saw Natsume looking at some pants.

_What do Mikan see in him?_, Kouji asked himself.

"_Stupid! You don't even know if Mikan likes him,"_ he scolded himself.

Kouji keep on looking at Natsume every minute. Then Kouji saw a girl walk to Natsume. He went nearer so he can hear what they were talking about.

"Natsume . . . ." said the girl nervously.

"What?" he asked.

"My name is I'm Maki," she introduced herself and bow.

"You're the new girl. What do you want?" he asked.

"Can you . . . . . you . . . . go with me to the festival?" she asked shyly.

"Sorry, I don't want to go with someone. And beside if I want to go with someone it will not be you," he said gruffly.

"That's okay, I understand. But thanks anyway," Maki said a little bit sad and run.

He was about to talk to him but Mikan suddenly appeared from the back.

"I've been waiting for you Kouji. C'mon I have already paid for my dress. Where's yours?" she asked

"Right here. Just wait for me here and I'll pay for this," Kouji said then run to the counter.

Mikan saw Natsume. She blushed. Then Natsume smiled at her. It was the first time he smiled at her.

"Hi there," Natsume greeted in a very sweet tone.

"Um . . . Hi," she said shyly.

Natsume was about to say something when . . . .

"Natsume we're gonna go now!" Ruka shouted from the counter.

"Bye Mikan," he said while running then he smiled and went to the counter to pay for the clothes he picked.

Mikan saw him went away with Ruka and Hotaru.

"Mikan c'mon let us go now," Kouji said and they went to the exit.

On the bus Mikan was still thinking about what happened early _"I still like Natsume but I also_ _liked Kouji. Which one? Who do I really love, Kouji or Natsume? Who shall I choose?"_ she keeps asking herself. Now she knows that she have never hated Natsume. This will be the hardest decision she'll ever make.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Decision**

Mikan was still at her room but it was okay because there were no classes.

"Tomorrow is the festival already. I need to choose who I liked. But it won't be easy. I both like them. But who do I love," Mikan said still laying on her bed.

_Knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" Mikan asked.

"It's me," the person said.

"Oh! Kouji, c'mon in," she said while getting up.

"I'm sorry if I didn't recognize you. I was still a bit sleepy," she added

Kouji came in and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry. Mikan I want to ask you something," Kouji said.

"Okay," she said the sat on her bed.

"I know it's a bit strange to ask but . . . . . do you like Natsume?" He asked Mikan looking straight at her eyes.

Mikan was shock at his question but it did not show on her that she was shock. Still Kouji can see it in her eyes.

"Am . . . . No," she replied while blushing then turned her head around.

"But why did you ask?" Mikan added still blushing.

"Just want to know. Well I'm going to eat breakfast now want to come with me?" Kouji ask again.

"I'll just go later I need to think a bit Kouji," she replied.

"Ok, bye," Kouji replied and went out.

He knew Mikan lied but why did she?

"Sorry Kouji. I don't want to hurt you but I'll tell when I know who I really loved," Mikan said feeling guilty.

She decided to go to the Sakura tree to think there. On her way she met Hotaru.

"Hi Hotaru," Mikan said a bit sad.

"What's wrong with you? You're not your usual happy face when you see me." Hotaru said.

"I'm just thinking," Mikan replied.

"Mikan I know what you're thinking. I saw you at the Dress Shop of Horror when Natsume and you were alone. I saw your face Mikan, you still like Natsume but you also like Kouji and the problem is you have to choose who you love," Hotaru said.

"You're right," Mikan said still sad.

"Does Kouji know that you liked Natsume before?" Hotaru asked

"No, he doesn't," Mikan replied

"Don't worry he will soon find out. I know you'll make the right decision," Hotaru said then left.

Mikan reach already the sakura tree. She sat down and thinks very hard.

"Ah . . .! I can't think very well!" she shouted

"Are you okay Mikan?" a voice asked.

Mikan looked up. It was Natsume.

"Am . . . . . yeah," she replied

"Can I seat beside you?" he asked again.

"Sure," she replied.

Then silence feel between them. No one talk for the next 4 minutes then Natsume was the one who broke the silence.

"Mikan what I told you three days ago was true," Natsume said then faced Mikan.

"Maybe you don't like me now, but can dance with me at the festival. If that's okay for you. I'm not asking you as my date 'cause I know you already have one but after you dance with Kouji can I dance with me?" He added.

"I'll think about it," she replied.

Natsume stood up.

"Thanks. If you haven't decided even it's already the festival you'll see me next to the fountain," He explained.

"Bye. See you tomorrow tonight," he said while smiling then, he runaway.

"Agh!" Mikan shouted while messing up her hair with her hands.

"Think Mikan, think. Tomorrow is the festival already. I need to think fast 'cause . . . . ." Mikan suddenly thought of Natsume's smile.

"His smile is so gentle. Oh Natsume do I love you?" Mikan asked herself.

Suddenly Mikan heard the school clock chimed.

"Oh my god! I forgot, Kouji," she said then went straight to the cafeteria.

Mikan searched for Kouji and finally found at his favorite seat. Mikan put her hands on over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Mikan ask in a very sweet voice.

"C'mon Mikan. Don't play stupid games," Kouji said gruffly.

"I'm so sorry Kouji I was late. You don't have do be mad,' Mikan replied.

"Here I save you some breakfast, its chicken sandwich," he said while giving her the sandwich.

"Thanks," Mikan replied

"I'm going already and don't come with me," Kouji said gruffly.

"You're acting strange Kouji. Why are you mad at me?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not mad at you!" he shouted then he walked away but Mikan followed him

"I said don't follow me!" he shouted again.

"Why Kouji? Why are you mad at me?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"It's because of you Mikan," he said while pointing at her.

"Me? What did I do?" she asked again.

"You have been lying to me Mikan. You have been lying since this morning," he said."

"You're right. I have been lying but I was confused (crying), now I'm not. I'm sorry, really sorry," Mikan said.

"I'm sorry Mikan," he said then hugged her.

Mikan wan not confused anymore. She knows now you she liked. But who is it? Is it Kouji or Natsume.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Right or Wrong Decision**

It was a beautiful day for the festival tonight. Girls are chatting about tonight. Telling each other what their going to wear and dates. In a certain room, one girl is crying. Nonoko sat beside her to comfort her.

"Why are you crying Sumire?" Nonoko asked while patting her back.

"Be……be……because……… I don't have a date! Whaaa……!" Sumire replied crying.

"Why don't you ask Yuu? I heard he doesn't have a date," Nonoko said thinking it would make her happy.

"But I want to go with Natsume……………" Sumire cried even harder.

"Natsume doesn't want to be asked remember? Just ask Yuu or you want to be the only girl without a date," Nonoko said with a grin on her face. _Maybe this time what I said will work_ she thought.

"Well………you're…………. right. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the year!" Sumire cried.

_At last! _ Nonoko thought

Sumire went to Yuu to ask him. He agreed. While the two were talking, Kouji talked about the festival with Mikan.

"Are you excited Mikan?" Kouji asked her.

"Yeah" Mikan said in a plain voice.

"You don't look happy"

"Yes I do!"

"Ok don't forget we should be there 11:50pm"

"Ok"

The two were talking while Natsume just stare at them. _Mikan hasn't given me an answer _he thought. He stares at Kouji with hatred and jealousy. Natsume can't take it anymore he stood up and walk away. Mikan saw him go. She was a bit sad; she hasn't given her answer to his invitation and knew it will make him sad.

"Kouji, I'm going somewhere. You can just go to my room at 11. Bye" Mikan said then went out.

Mikan look for Natsume at the sakura tree and found him.

"Hey there Natsume," She said smiling

"Hm?" he said.

""I know I haven't told my answer yet about the dance. And…………well…………I……….I…am…. sorry but I don't want to," she said.

"That's okay," he said calmly even though it was a shock to him.

"Okay, I'm really sorry," she said and ran away.

_Why did I ask her even though I know she would say no? _Natsume thought.

_I'll just stick to my plan and watch the fireworks._

Natsume went to his room, sad that Mikan refused his offer.

At Mikan's room, Mikan still thinking if she made the right decision.

"STUPID!" Mikan told herself

"Hotaru is right, I am stupid!" she told herself.

"I shouldn't be thinking about that. I know that I made the right decision. I know," she said.

_knock knock knock _

"Who is it?" Mikan asked

"It's me, Ruka" replied Ruka.

"C'mon in," Mikan told him.

Mikan open the door for him. Ruka sat on the chair near Mikan's study table.

"Ruka can you tell……" Mikan began but Ruka interrupted her.

"I know Mikan. Natsume's a bit sad but he said you will still come. That's all I want to tell you. See tonight. Bye," with that Ruka left leaving Mikan.

"I did make the right decision. He's really the one I love and he really knows me," Mikan said then crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: My True One**

Mikan was ready for the festival. All dressed up and covered in make-up_. 15 minutes 'till 11 o'clock. Kouji will pick me up soon _she thought. Mikan sat on her bed, thinking.

"I thought you were gone already," said Hotaru who just opened the door.

"I been knocking for a minute but you did not answered," she continued.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought," Mikan said.

"So you're already thinking on how to dump Kouji?"

"I didn't tell you I was going to dump him!"

"It looks like it and besides you don't love him you love Natsume."

"Well you're right but I can't."

"I thought you decided already."

"Your right but I think it's bad to dump him especially this Valentine's Day."

"IDIOT! It's not yet Valentine's Day, Mikan! Just dump him before midnight, is it ok for you? But remember you decide on how you'll tell him."

"Ok sure. Are you going now?"

"Not yet but I'm going to Ruka's room. He said he bought me the shoes that match my dress. Well see you at the party and good luck."

"Thanks."

Hotaru went out leaving Mikan thinking until Kouji came.

"Hi Mikan, sorry if I didn't knock."

"It's okay Kouji. Umm… why did you come 5 minutes early?"

"Umm. . . . well I thought we can hang the auditorium even the ball doesn't even start yet."

"Okay, let's go."

Mikan stood up then suddenly Kouji whirled his arms around Mikan waist and bent his head for a kiss.

"Kouji stop!" Mikan shouted. Kouji let go of her, confused.

"Why?"

"'Cause I um….ah…..um…. told you I want you to wait till midnight and maybe I'll kiss you so long that it will pay all the days that didn't kiss you."

"What do you mean. . . . . ?" Mikan didn't let Kouji finish his question by dragging him to the auditorium.

There were so many girls and boys. Some were at a table, some were already dancing.

As the Mikan and Kouji walked in they spotted an empty table and sat there. When already sat Mikan immediately look for Natsume but he wasn't anywhere.

"Who are you looking for Mikan?" asked Kouji.

"Oh! I'm looking for……Hotaru. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. I saw her with Ruka. Near the buffet table."

"Ok thanks. I'm just gonna talk to her."

Mikan left Kouji leaving him the question still on his mind. _What did she meant about maybe she'll kiss me? _He thought.

"Oh hi there Kouji. Mikan still not here?"

Kouji turned around to see Yuu with Sumire.

"No, she's talking to Hotaru."

"Well, okay"

Yuu went to an empty table with Sumire. Meanwhile Mikan talked with Hotaru and Ruka.

"As I was saying Hotaru you really look nice in that skirt and that vest and also you Ruka very cool," Mikan said

"I didn't know an idiot like you can choose such a nice dress than mine!" Hotaru shouted.

"C'mon Hotaru you shouldn't tell Mikan that she's an idiot." Ruka said

"Mikan, haven't you decide how to dump Kouji?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Actually I came here to ask your advice. Do you have any idea how hard it is?" Mikan replied.

"It's your decision, Mikan. It's not up to us but it's up to you." Ruka told her.

"Ok but thanks." Mikan told them.

Suddenly Mr. Jinno's voice filled the air.

"_**ATTENTION! 25 MINUTES MORE UNTIL MIDNIGHT. ALL STUDENTS WILL GO OUT WHEN IT'S ALREADY 5 MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT! THANK YOU"**_

"Well you have 20 more minutes Mikan, better hurry up." Hotaru said.

"Don't worry I know what to say," Mikan said.

"Well that's quick! I hope it's good," Ruka said.

"Well, I'm going now. See you later," Mikan said.

Mikan went to Kouji, who was feeling a bit bored.

"What took you so long?! I was waiting. I'm bored already and I'm also hungry," Kouji said in grouchy tone.

"You don't need to be angry, Kouji. C'mon if you're hungry already let's go to the buffet, it's that okay?" Mikan said

As Mikan and Kouji ate and also the others they didn't know that it was already ten minutes till midnight until they heard Mr. Jinno's voice again.

"**_ATTENTION STUDENTS! PLEASE GO OUT KNOW.MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENTS WILL STAY A FEW FEET FROM THE FOUNTAIN AND HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS WILL STAY A FEW FEET FROM THE MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENTS. PLEASE STICK WITH YOUR PARTNERS AND DON'T BE TOO CROWDED. THANK YOU."_**

After that all the students went to their respective places. Mikan stick with Kouji waiting for the right moment to tell him. And now it's time to tell him.

"Um…. Kouji I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

_5 minutes_

"The thing is…………well………um…I……ah…I……"

"What is it Mikan"?

"I'm……sorry……but I can't be……your……"

Mikan was about to tell him but

"I know"

"Huh!?"

"Yeah. I already knew since we bought the dress but I wasn't but now I'm sure."

"But……why!? If you knew you already left me but why!?"

'I don't know maybe I just like you so much."

_4 minutes_

"Hu……Kouji, I love Natsume and you already you knew it, what I'm trying to say……that you and I aren't made for each other."

"Mikan, go and find Natsume."

"You're not sad."

"As long as I can see your smile I'm happy. Go, it will soon be midnight."

"Kouji, thank you."

With that Mikan suddenly kiss Kouji on the cheek. Kouji was so surprise.

"What's that for?"

"My gift. Don't worry I'll find someone for you. Thanks again."

_3 minutes_

"Don't mention it."

Mikan bow at Kouji and went away.

_2 minutes_

"Where are you Natsume? Excuse me."

Mikan look for him until she saw a familiar face.

_1 minute _

"Natsume!"

The boy face turned.

_30 seconds_

Mikan run to him. Natsume having a confuse face.

_15 seconds_

She was already 4 feet away from him.

_10 seconds_

2 feet away

Mikan flung to Natsume and………

_5…4…3…2…1……_BOOM……kiss him.

"You're my true one, Natsume Hyuuga and I love you."

"As you're mine."

* * *

Sorry about the long wait but here it is, a typhoon destroyed our telephone line and it was repaired just last week. Well enjoy! 


End file.
